The present disclosure generally relates to a portable hand-held breathing exercise apparatus to vary the resistance a user experiences when both inhaling and exhaling through the apparatus.
It is known that by providing resistance to inspiration and expiration, pulmonary muscles are strengthened and developed, thereby allowing a freer and greater exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide. Persons suffering from lung ailments, healthy persons, and athletes can all improve their pulmonary efficiency through inspiration and expiration against resistance. It is also known that vibration or percussion of the air during inspiration or expiration can provide relief to the patient by mobilizing the mucous, facilitating the expectoration thereof.